Where Do I Go
by littleblackpiggy
Summary: Ryoga finally has the courage to reveal his true feelings to Akane.. Will Ranma get in his way.. Who will win Akane's heart?


Where Do I Go  
A story of decisions

i dont own any rumiko takahashi characters... if i did i wouldn't be here. i'd be raping ryoga. --

"Now where the hell am I?!" Remarked a lost (as usual) Ryoga as he stood starring at another 'unreadable' map. "The guy back there said to go right.. Which direction is right again?" He crumpled up the map and tossed it aside. "Why bother." He said as he balled his fists in frustration. "I'll end up wherever I end up. It's not like it matters anyway." He sighed heavily as he reminisced about the bitter twilight of night before, when he arrived at Akane's house.

The sun was setting and the street was lonesome and dark except for the occasional streetlight flicking on to illuminate his path. He was once again trying to find his way to Akane's house in search of her inviting smile and warm heart (or warm bed… whatever .) He thought he was completely and hopelessly lost when suddenly he spotted the Tendo dojo sign. "I'm here." He whispered exasperatedly. He was about to open the door and propose his love to Akane. (finnnally he'd gotten up the courage and decided he wouldn't back down or accept no for an answer.) Suddenly, some random kids from out of nowhere ran by with squirt guns. (You guessed it) Ryoga got into the line of fire and landed on the ground a soaking wet little piggy. 'Grreat. Just my luck. I get up the courage to ask her out and now I'm a pig. Things are going well.' He slowly waddled up to the door and nudged it open with his nose, leaving a pile of clothes behind him in the yard. Akane caught sight of him as she was about to go up the stairs. "P-chan you're back!" She scooped him into her arms and kissed him on the head. 'This had to be what heaven is like ' Ryoga thought groggily.

"Everybody went out for ice cream tonight, but I didn't feel like having any. So I guess it's just you and me P-chan." Ryoga gulped. 'Me and A-akane alone?' he thought, 'this is the chance of a lifetime!' He looked over her cherry colored face and into her dark chocolate eyes wishing he could turn into a guy at that very moment, so he could tell her how he felt.. "I'm gonna take a bath, you wanna join me baby?" His heart suddenly stopped and then started beating uncontrollably… 'b-b-bath? A-Akane?' the pig's little pink nose started to bleed. "Oh no P-chan you're bleeding! We better get you into that warm water. It'll make you feel better!"  
'Or worse!'

Akane turned on the hot water and let it slowly fill the tub. She poured a tiny bit of lucid bubbles in and sang softly. The door was locked and there was no way out for Ryoga. He was sitting ontop of a wooden stool near the tub as Akane began unzipping her dress. He tried to stop starring but he couldn't resist the temptation of looking over Akane's smooth, curved body. She took off her dress and excruiatingly slowly began to remove her shirt.. There was no turning back. She was in her bra and panties now, revealing a slight slit of cleavage. She unclipped her bra and slid it off her arms putting it aside along with her underwear. Slowly she slid into the bubbly tub and turned off the water as she let out a sigh of ecstasy. Ryoga was blushing furiously.. Akane reached for the little black piggy, picked him up and held him in front of her just dangling above the steamy water. "This'll make you feel all better.." She smiled. Ryoga's world was spinning out of control and he didn't know a way out of the situation.

Suddenly he felt himself falling into the water the steam surrounding his head, his body emerced in the hot water. He was a man once again.. (A man with an erection crammed into a tub with the girl he loved..) The tub suddenly became a lot more crowded and he tried to stay under the bubbles but he could only hold his breath for so long… Akane began to worry. "P-chan are you ok? You gotta come up for air! P-chan?!" Her hands were groping beneath the bubbles for her lost little pig when suddenly she came up upon something she didn't expect.. She quickly pulled her hands away.. "P-p-chan… Is that you?" Ryoga's blushing face appeared above the bubbles and his creamy caramel colored eyes met with hers. "Y-y-ou… Ryoga?" he nodded with only his eyes and nose sticking out over the bubbles. His wet brown hair clinging to his face. Akane starred in disbelief. Her little black pig was a man? And it was Ryoga too! Ryoga turned his eyes away from hers. "I know you probably hate me Akane, and you probably never want to see me again- so I'll just go…" He slowly rose out of the water as Akane blushed at his muscled and well-toned body. For the first time ever.. She got a nosebleed and quickly dove under the water to hide it. By the time she came up Ryoga was gone. Tears began to form in her eyes… "No Ryoga wait…" she squeaked as she starred into the empty hallway… "Come back." She whispered as a tear dripped onto the wooden floor.

Ranma's voice could be heard coming up the stairs. "Yo Akane, we brought you back some ice cream. She was wrapped in a towel, tears slowly falling down her rosy cheeks. Ranma caught sight of her. "Geez I didn't know you hated ice cream so much." He joked. "How long have you known?" Akane interjected. "What that you don't like ice cream?" he questioned. She shook her head as she bit her lip. "No… That Ryoga was P-chan." Her dewy eyes met up with his icy blue ones. "Oh Akane, I'm sorry… I wish I knew what to say." He slowly walked up to her and cautiously embraced her. "Forgive me…For not telling you earlier. Caught up in emotions she forgot that she was clothed only in a towel and put her arms around him. Holding him tight and crying into his chest. "You are cute when you cry you know…" He smiled at her warmly and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Ranma." She whispered.

The next day Ranma went downstairs to get breakfast when he suddenly noticed a note on the table. "I'm out looking for something. Please don't worry or try to find me. Ranma if you read this, I'm glad you were there. –Akane" Ranma shook his head. "Now she's gone and turned un-cute again!"

Akane was wandering somewhere deep in the forest of Japan looking for Ryoga. She carried with her a big brown pack that held a blanket, pillow and a hot water kettle along with matches. Just in case. The sun was going down and her search wasn't going anywhere. She was hopelessly lost. Her stomach was growling, because she only had a cup of noodles before she left. She laid out her blanket and pillow. But the night was far colder than she thought it would be. She put out her hands and as she breathed she could see a cloud of warm air form in front of her. She shivered and tried to get some sleep.

Later that night P-chan was walking by when he saw Akane lying on the ground. She was shivering from the cold under a thin blanket she had brought. 'She'll die of cold out here!' Ryoga thought to himself. He didn't care if she hated him… he had to help. He tried to lye by her side in his pig form.. But she was still shaking and her lips were starting to turn blue. Her skin was cold to the touch. He quickly rummaged through her bag for something to warm her up. 'She brought a hot water kettle!' He warmed up the kettle by starting a fire with the matches, as soon as it was warm he quickly toppled it ontop of himself. He was a man again. He gently went under the blanket and rapped his arms around Akane. As he held onto her tightly she was starting to feel warmer and warmer. But her lips still retained that blue color. He looked over her face as she slept and decided he was going to do whatever it took to keep her alive. His face was inches away from hers and getting closer. He felt her icy lips with his and tried to warm her up. He didn't know how long there lips had been locked but when he pulled away they were pink again and her cheeks were as well. He smiled and whispered, "I'd spend the rest of my nights with you Akane… If you'd let me." In her sleep she put her leg over Ryoga and her arm around his strong chest. She groggly said only one word that night.. "Ryoga." His face immediately flushed bright red and a lone tear dropped down from his cheek. He only replied one word as well, "Akane." He smiled. For the first time ever he held her in his arms all night long as they fought the cold together.

The morning sun had shown brightly over the leaves of the trees onto Akane's face. She yawned and stretched her arms. She rolled over and starred at Ryoga's face as he slept. "So it wasn't a dream!" Akane smiled. "Wake up Ryoga!" she said as she nudged him. He rubbed his eyes as he saw a blurry Akane infront of him. He sat up quickly, "It's not what you think Akane!" he tried to persuade her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came here. And I should have been more honest with you. I should have told you I was P-chan… I know you probably hate me…" she put a finger up to his lips. "Hate you?" she questioned, "I came here looking for you!" She laughed, "It's my fault too. I should have known you were P-chan. Now that I think of it there were so many clues… You both have a yellow bandana, you'd go away and he'd show up, it's so obvious. I mean, I live with a guy that changes into a girl." She took her finger down and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at the expression on her face.

"Akane," Ryoga said as he grabbed both of her hands and put them in his… They seemed to fit perfectly. "I just want you to know I love you, I've always loved you." His heart was beating wildly, "And if there's anyway you could find it in your heart to love me, I'd make you so happy for the rest of your life. That's a promise." He looked deeply into her eyes searching for an answer. She looked away and blushed. "I…um.." Her heart was pounding too… Her thoughts were filled with Ranma. Then she suddenly realized. Ranma had so many fiances he could be with, so many other people fighting for his affections. He could be happy with any one of them. Ryoga had always been alone and a wanderer. He needed someone by his side. He was a martial artist as well, which ment he could carry on the Tendo dojo… It was so perfect, why hadn't she thought of it before? Ryoga was definitely much better looking than Ranma.. A big smile spread across her face and she met Ryoga's gaze. "Ryoga," she said, "I won't be your wife." "Oh…" Ryoga said depressed. "I'll be the best wife you've ever had!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Ryoga almost died of happiness. He held her in his arms and never wanted to let go. So they packed up their things and set out to make a life for themselves…

"Ranma's voice could be heard coming up the stairs. "Yo Akane, we brought you back some ice cream. She was wrapped in a towel, tears slowly falling down her rosy cheeks. Ranma caught sight of her. "Geez I didn't know you hated ice cream so much." He joked. "How long have you known?" Akane interjected. "What that you don't like ice cream?" he questioned. She shook her head as she bit her lip. "No… That Ryoga was P-chan." Her dewy eyes met up with his icy blue ones. "Oh Akane, I'm sorry… I wish I knew what to say." He slowly walked up to her and cautiously embraced her. "Forgive me…For not telling you earlier. Caught up in emotions she forgot that she was clothed only in a towel and put her arms around him. Holding him tight and crying into his chest. "You are cute when you cry you know…" He smiled at her warmly and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Ranma." She whispered.

The next day Ranma went downstairs to get breakfast when he suddenly noticed a note on the table. "I'm out looking for something. Please don't worry or try to find me. Ranma if you read this, I'm glad you were there. –Akane" Ranma shook his head. "Now she's gone and turned un-cute again!" he exclaimed.

Akane was wandering somewhere deep in the forest of Japan looking for Ryoga. She carried with her a big brown pack that held a blanket, pillow and a hot water kettle along with matches. Just in case. The sun was going down and her search wasn't going anywhere. She was hopelessly lost. Her stomach was growling, because she only had a cup of noodles before she left. She laid out her blanket and pillow. But the night was far colder than she thought it would be. She put out her hands and as she breathed she could see a cloud of warm air form in front of her. She shivered and tried to get some sleep.

Later that night P-chan was walking by when he saw Akane lying on the ground. She was shivering from the cold under a thin blanket she had brought. 'She'll die of cold out here!' Ryoga thought to himself. He didn't care if she hated him… he had to help. He tried to lye by her side in his pig form.. But she was still shaking and her lips were starting to turn blue. Her skin was cold to the touch. He quickly rummaged through her bag for something to warm her up. 'She brought a hot water kettle!' He warmed up the kettle by starting a fire with the matches, as soon as it was warm he quickly toppled it ontop of himself. He was a man again. He gently went under the blanket and rapped his arms around Akane. As he held onto her tightly she was starting to feel warmer and warmer. But her lips still retained that blue color. He looked over her face as she slept and decided he was going to do whatever it took to keep her alive. His face was inches away from hers and getting closer. He felt her icy lips with his and tried to warm her up. He didn't know how long there lips had been locked but when he pulled away they were pink again and her cheeks were as well. He smiled and whispered, "I'd spend the rest of my nights with you Akane… If you'd let me." In her sleep she put her leg over Ryoga and her arm around his strong chest. She groggly said only one word that night.. "Ryoga." His face immediately flushed bright red and a lone tear dropped down from his cheek. He only replied one word as well, "Akane." He smiled. For the first time ever he held her in his arms all night long as they fought the cold together.

The morning sun had shown brightly over the leaves of the trees onto Akane's face. She yawned and stretched her arms. She rolled over and starred at Ryoga's face as he slept. "So it wasn't a dream!" Akane smiled. "Wake up Ryoga!" she said as she nudged him. He rubbed his eyes as he saw a blurry Akane in front of him. He sat up quickly, "It's not what you think Akane!" he tried to persuade her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. And I should have been more honest with you. I should have told you I was P-chan… I know you probably hate me…" she put a finger up to his lips. "Hate you?" she questioned, "I came here looking for you!" She laughed, "It's my fault too. I should have known you were P-chan. Now that I think of it there were so many clues… You both have a yellow bandana, you'd go away and he'd show up, it's so obvious. I mean, I live with a guy who changes into a girl." She took her finger down and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at the expression on her face.

"Akane," Ryoga said as he grabbed both of her hands and put them in his… They seemed to fit perfectly. "I just want you to know I love you, I've always loved you." His heart was beating wildly, "And if there's anyway you could find it in your heart to love me, I'd make you so happy for the rest of your life. That's a promise." He looked deeply into her eyes searching for an answer. She looked away and blushed. "I…um.." Her heart was pounding too… Her thoughts were filled with Ranma. Then she realized. Ranma had so many fiances he could be with, so many other people fighting for his affections. He could be happy with any one of them. Ryoga had always been alone and a wanderer. He needed someone by his side. He was a martial artist as well, which ment he could carry on the Tendo dojo… It was so perfect, why hadn't she thought of it before? Ryoga was definitely much better looking than Ranma.. A big smile spread across her face and she met Ryoga's gaze. "Ryoga," she said, "I won't be your wife." There was a long uncomfortable pause between them. "Oh…" Ryoga said depressed, embarrassed for even asking. "I'll be the best wife you've ever had!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Ryoga almost died of pure unexpected ecstacy. He held her in his arms and never wanted to let go. Then, they packed up their things and set out to make a life for themselves…

It had been almost a week since anyone had seen or heard from Akane. Ranma sat out on the porch starring blankly at the pond as a fish jumped out and splashed back beneath the dark surface. Suddenly he heard the shuffle of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Mr. Tendo crying his eyes out (as usual). "R-Ranma you've got to go find Akane she's your fiancé after all, and you have to carry on the dojo!" Ranma snapped, "Why should I care if she went and ran off somewhere. Besides she left a note specifically saying that we shouldn't go looking for her." "Ranma my boy," Genma interjected, "Girls are fickle creatures. Sometimes when they say that they don't want to be found, it's the time they want to be found most of all." Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Where's the sense in that?" He said angrily. He stood up and sighed. "I'm getting bored of waiting around here for her; I'm gonna go take a walk.

…Meanwhile somewhere in the forest…

"Where exactly are we Ryoga?" Akane said confusedly as she scanned her surroundings. "Um.." He said as he scratched his head, "I'm not quite sure." He smiled weakly. Akane looked around for any signs of life or a way out of wherever she had followed Ryoga into. Suddenly she saw a clearing. "I think I see an opening over there Ryoga! Maybe we can get out of here." She put her small hands onto his muscular arm and pulled him gently over to the spot. Ryoga thought blissfully, 'I could get used to this, letting Akane lead the way. Maybe now I'll actually get to the places I want to go …But the only place really worth being is by her side.' They pushed away the random leaves and branches as they stepped out onto a familiar street.

Ranma stepped out into the sun and stretched. "Stupid Akane, now I have to go look for you. Why can't you…" He stopped as he started to think about the last night he had seen her. How she had embraced him while wearing only a towel, her hair was dripping wet and her skin was warm to the touch.. He blushed as he shook his head to clear his mind. "I'll find you." He said determinedly as he set out on the road. He wasn't walking for long when he saw Akane as well as Ryoga emerge from the forest. "Hey Akane!" He said as he waved. Akane looked up and gasped. She turned to Ryoga, "I didn't tell him about us!" She whispered. Ryoga looked into her dark pleading eyes. He put a strong hand on each of her shoulders. "Don't worry." He said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll handle it." Akane blushed and put a hand up to the spot where Ryoga had kissed her. Right about now Ranma was pretty confused about the whole situation. "What the hell was that?" He said as a tinge of jealousy rose inside him. Ryoga walked towards Ranma and replied coolly, "Akane and I are together now. So just go home and choose another one of your many 'fiancés' to be with. We're going to start a future together. And it doesn't include you." Ranma looked at Akane who was standing on the side of the road starring at the ground trying desperately not to get involved. "So now I mean nothing to you?" Ranma said hurtfully to Akane as he walked towards her. "Even though you… You mean everything… To me?" Akane lifted her head at these words. Ryoga stepped in front of Ranma blocking him from her. "Don't use any of your cheap lines on her, can't you see she's been hurt enough by you?" Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Don't make me hurt you too." Ryoga starred coldly back at Ranma, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried." "Wanna bet?" Ranma said as he got into a fighting stance. "You're on." Ryoga said as he got into one as well. Ranma smirked, "Well then, why don't we heighten the stakes, the winner gets Akane as their fiancé." "Fine by me." Ryoga responded confidently. Akane shook her head. "No! Please! You guys shouldn't fight over me.. I'm not even worth it!" Ryoga turned his head. "Akane, you're worth a lot. You'd have to be blind not to see that." This was the perfect opportunity. "You shouldn't have looked away!" Ranma shouted as he kicked Ryoga hard in the chest. "Ryoga!" Akane screamed. He stumbled backward and looked up at Ranma, "Dirty trick." He took at a jab at Ranma's chest and while he was focused on blocking that, Ryoga kicked him in the stomach sending him slamming back against a cement wall. "Ranma!" Akane shouted. She didn't know who to cheer for in this fight. Ranma breathed heavily in and out as a drop of crimson trickled down from his mouth. He looked up at Ryoga, "Nice shot. I doubt it'll ever happen again." Ryoga raised his fists. "We'll see about that." he smirked.

A slow steady wind lifted Ryoga's chocolate colored hair and tossed it back down again. Ranma starred coldly at Ryoga as he put a foot forward. Ryoga narrowed his eyebrows and sped towards him with his fists by his sides. Ranma put up his as well. Ryoga threw his right fist at Ranma, and landed a punch on his cheekbone. "Looks like it did happen again." Ryoga scoffed. Ranma rubbed the soon to be bruised spot where he'd been hit. He was beginning to get tired of Ryoga, and of all his new found confidence. "That's it pig boy!" He shouted as mirrored Ryoga's move and hit him on the cheek sending him stumbling backwards. Akane glanced anxiously back and forth at the two suitors who were fighting for her love. Both of their faces and bodies were bruised from the quarrel. "Stop it you guys! Please!" She screamed, but they were too engulfed in the battle to hear her. "Who are you to call me a pig? You cross dressing freak!" Ryoga said as he landed a kick in Ranma's chest bringing him down to the ground with a thud. Akane put her hands over her mouth in shock. "Ryoga look out!" she said as Ranma hit Ryoga behind the knee, knocking his legs out from under him. He was down on the ground as well. They both lay there breathing heavily trying to regain their composure and stand again. Ranma got up shakily and went directly into a fighting stance, Ryoga did the same. They were both extremely tired, and stubborn too. Neither one of them would lose to the other. "Will this ever end?" Akane thought to herself as her heart beat rapidly. Ranma sent Ryoga flying into the cement wall with a kick, knocking the air out of his lungs, and sending him to the ground once again. "I bet- that one- hurt." Ranma said between breaths, as he stood over Ryoga. "Not as much- as this- will," Ryoga said as he put his foot up swiftly, hitting Ranma directly between the legs.

Ranma hunched over in pain, blue in the face. Akane winced. "Ouch…" she whispered. Both of them were on the ground, their bodies contorted and unable to move. They slowly breathed in and out like fish without water. The blood from their open wounds was mingling with perspiration and the dirt from the place where they lay. Akane decided that this was enough. "Ranma," She said as she looked at her first fiancé. He looked back at her with wishful eyes, the same color as the sky on a clear summer day. "Ryoga," she said as she looked at her once favored pet pig. He tilted his head in her direction starring at her with his dewy carmel colored eyes. "The first one to stand up," She said as she swallowed hard, "Will become my new fiancé."

Ryoga quickly shifted his attention off of Akane's sorrowful face towards Ranma. Ranma tilted his head in Ryoga's direction. He was not about to lose to a wanna be fiancé. Ranma slowly put his hands onto the gravel beneath him. As he pushed his upper body off the ground, his fatigued muscles shook with the struggle. Ryoga was determined to be with Akane, even if he couldn't feel a bone in his body; he'd find the will to stand up. He pushed off the ground onto his elbows and slowly rose a little higher than Ranma. Akane's heart was beating wildly with anticipation. No matter who the victor would be, she decided that she would marry them, in order to drown her memories of the other. She decided she would try to entirely forget the loser, and move onto a new life... Whoever she would start her new life with was about to be decided. Ranma crawled onto his knees while Ryoga was in a kneeling position with one knee up and the other on the ground. Ranma grasped his thighs with his hands; Ryoga was slowly beginning to get up. Ranma pushed with all the remaining strength he had left. He was the first one to stand. Ryoga was behind by only an inch, but that inch had cost him the only shard of happiness he had.

Akane stood in aw, her mouth agape at the sight that had been laid out before her eyes. Visions of her time spent with Ryoga training, memories, secrets they had shared, went flashing before her eyes. She'd never see her pet P-Chan again, or feel the warm embrace of the man she had come to love. The man who had always loved her. "R-Ryoga…" She whispered as tears began to fill her eyes and silently fall to the ground. He was quivering with exhaustion and regret. 'I'll never see her again… I can't come back here anymore…' Those words shattered his heart. 'I have to forget, I have to forget…' Akane repeated to herself. He looked up at her with wide tear filled eyes, "Akane" he choked, "I'm sorry." He blinked and a hot tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away with his sleeve before Ranma could see. Ryoga took off like a hunted fox, speeding down the road into the sunset. Akane put her hand out and stood watching him until he faded away. "What have I done…" She whispered. "Akane…" Ranma said as he moved towards her, "Let's start a new life together." He slowly got down on one knee and held out the diamond ring he had been hiding in his pocket for so long. She turned from the spot where Ryoga had stood and put her hand over her heart, tears falling freely from her eyes. His rough hand engulfed her small smooth one. He looked up at her, longingly searching for an answer within her eyes, "Akane Tendo, it would make me the happiest man alive to spend the rest of my life with you." She bit her lip.

The sun was setting and the stars were starting to come out one by one in the evening sky. Ukyo was sweeping outside of her shop as she saw a tattered and torn Ryoga breathing heavily beside her dumpster. Streams of tears were falling down his bruised face. "Oh sugar…" Ukyo said as she knelt down in front of him, "What happened?" her voice was warm and filled with concern. Ryoga looked up into her eyes as salty tears fell in droplets onto his shirt. This was more than she could bear. She cautiously leaned over and put her arms around him running her fingers through his hair, "It'll be alright Ryoga." She whispered into his ear. Ryoga blushed and put his arms around her holding her tightly. He cried heavily into her chest, his tears staining her kimono. She held him close and grabbed a nearby napkin. Gently she pulled him away and dabbed the tears from his eyes. "There, there honey, it'll be alright." She cooed. "Now let's see a smile." Ryoga tilted the corner of his mouth up. "Good enough." She laughed. "Don't worry; you can spend the night at my place." Ryoga looked up at her and a small smile appeared on his face. "T-thanks Ukyo," He said hoarsely. She grabbed his hand and helped him up, "No problem."

Ukyo put Ryoga's strong arm over her shoulders and placed her arm around his waist for support. They both hobbled awkwardly into the shop. She placed Ryoga on a stool and wrapped an old blanket around him. Ukyo smiled, "I'll fix you up some Okanomiaki, it looks like you've had a tough day." Ryoga nodded and a sullen look came over his face. She heated up the fryer and started to mix the batter. Ryoga thought pensively, 'I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day!' his stomach started to rumble. 'Come to think of it…No girl's ever made dinner for me before.' A blush spread across his cheeks. Ukyo poured the batter onto the frying pan when she saw Ryoga's crimson face. "What's the matter, is it too hot in here for ya?" she inquired. He shook his head violently and turned away. 'Why am I acting like this?' he questioned himself. "There!" Ukyo said proudly, "Okanomiaki's on the house." She said as she placed a plate in front of him. Ryoga turned around and this time a real smile emerged on his face. "Looks good, let's eat!" He shouted as dug into the freshly made Japanese pizza. "Somebody was hungry." Ukyo laughed. She rested her chin on her hand and curiously watched Ryoga eat. She looked over his face and features, covered in bruises and marks. "Ryoga-sugar," she said cautiously, "Not that it's any of my business…But…How'd you get those bruises?" She said as she brought her hand up to his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked over at her, a look of concern and yearning on her face. His pulse started to speed up. "It was Ranma, actually." Ryoga said meekly. "Ranma-honey did this?" Ukyo said in an appalled tone of voice. "I never knew he was such a bully." Ryoga felt guilty. "Actually I think I started it." Ukyo got off of her stool. "I'm going to lay out the futon, and get some first aid for those nasty cuts. But keep telling your story, I want to hear it." She shuffled up the stairs in her slippers. He cleared his throat, "Well the whole thing started over Akane, I was her fiancé believe it or not. But Ranma wanted to be with her too. Then this big fight broke out between us over who was better for her. I guess the best man won… I didn't." Once again Ryoga felt the pain of loss within his heart. Ukyo stepped down the stairs in her flannel pajama pants and tank top, carrying a first aid kit along with some pajamas for Ryoga as well. "You know what?" She said as she approached Ryoga. "I think you're too good for _her_." Ryoga stared up at her, "You think so?" He said as he raised his eyebrows curiously. "Sure do sugar." She said as she threw him the pig print pajamas. "Thought you might like these," She said jokingly. "Heh…" Ryoga said as he stared at the little black piglets covering the pajamas top to bottom. "Now hurry up and get out of those ratty clothes, I wanna put some band aids on those cuts too." Ryoga looked up at her shyly. "Don't worry I won't peek!" she said as she blushed and turned around. She could hear the rustle of clothes being shed behind her. "Are you done yet?" She questioned as she turned around to see Ryoga's muscular back and blue boxers as he pulled up his piggy pants. Ryoga glanced in her direction and saw her gawking at him, his face went beet red. "Hey! Not yet, don't peek!" Ukyo giggled and turned around, "Right!" 'Who knew he was so buff?' she thought to herself. "Ready." Ryoga said playfully. "Aww!" Ukyo cooed, "Those look so cute on you." Ryoga smiled and put his hand behind his head embarrassedly. Ukyo grabbed Ryoga's strong hand in hers and lead him up the stairs. "Let's go get you fixed up." Ryoga eagerly followed her into the bedroom. "Sorry Sugar, I only own one futon, looks like we have to share." he quickly pinched his nose before any blood could leak out.

Ryoga sat Indian-style on the bed as Ukyo sat behind him and opened the first aid kit. She put her hands under his shirt and started to lift it up slowly. Ryoga turned around flustered and startled… "What do you think you're doing Ukyo?!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to be perverted or anything you jackass, I just wanted to put some ointment on the wounds you have on your chest!" "Oh." Ryoga said embarrassedly. He slid off his shirt with ease, revealing his tight and toned muscles once again. Ukyo blushed a shade of rosy pink. She turned to the kit and grabbed some long bandages as well as the ointment. "This might sting a bit..." She said as she placed it on his wounds and immediately put the band aids over them. "Arrgg!" Ryoga said through clenched teeth, showing off his fangs. "Just a little?!" he shouted. "Oh, don't be such a baby…" Ukyo said jokingly. "I'm not a baby!" Ryoga said indignantly, "Here, you try some of this stuff!" he put some of the ointment on his hand and wiped it on Ukyo's neck. "That's it! This means war!" She said playfully as she grabbed the tube of ointment and started rubbing it all over his body. "Ouch… Ow!" Ryoga screeched, "Now you're gonna get it!" He put his hands under Ukyo's pajama top and started to tickle her stomach. "Stop it!" Ukyo giggled, "That tickles!" She was laughing hysterically on the floor completely at Ryoga's mercy. "Who knew you were so ticklish!" Ryoga smirked. Ukyo's eyes were tearing, "Oh yea?" she chuckled, "let's see how ticklish you are!" She leapt on top of him tickling his stomach and neck. He started to laugh wildly, "I swear- I'm not- ticklish!" he said between breaths. Ukyo stopped as she sat on his stomach. "Really…" She said sarcastically as she looked into his almond eyes. Ryoga looked up from the floor at her smiling face. He'd never noticed it before, but her eyes were a shade of deep blue, like an endless ocean that he could get lost in... (Of course he could get lost anywhere.) Ryoga sat up facing Ukyo so their noses were nearly touching. "I never thought I could be happy again." Ryoga said shyly, "Ukyo..." She smiled anxiously. "Thanks for being there Ukyo, I hope we can stay friends like this forever." A strange feeling rose up inside Ukyo. 'Friends.' she thought to herself as she crawled off of his lap. "Come on Ryoga, let's get some sleep. It's going to be an early morning tomorrow." Ryoga yawned, "Now that you mention it, I am kinda tired. Sleep sounds good." He tried to lie down, but he was out before he hit the pillow. Ukyo placed the covers over him first, then tucked herself in. "G'night Ryoga," she said sleepily, "sweet dreams." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the forehead. A small smile came across his face. Ukyo rolled over onto her pillow and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams." He whispered. Ukyo's face turned a shade of crimson and one eye opened slightly. 'I didn't know he was still up!'

The sun shone brightly through the slants in the window, hitting Ryoga directly in the eyes. He tried to pick his limp right hand up to rub the sleep out of them, when he noticed it would budge. Ryoga lifted his head and looked down to discover Ukyo sleeping soundly, sprawled across his chest and arms. Ryoga blushed as he felt her chest rise and fall against his. He warily leaned forward and scooped her into his arms to place her back on her side of the bed. She felt herself slowly moving and opened one eye to notice that Ryoga arms were rapped around her body. "Gah!" She screamed, "You perv!" Ryoga whimpered, "M-me?" He looked at the way he held her. One hand was unconsciously placed over her left breast. He quickly took his hands away, letting her drop to the floor. "It's not what it looks like!" He squealed. "You were sleeping on me; I just wanted to move you!" Ukyo blushed as well. "Why would I want to sleep on someone like you?!" She got up and stormed down the stairs. Ryoga stared at the hand which only seconds ago had caressed Ukyo. "Wait!" He said as he got up to follow her. She came back into the room, standing motionless in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper and torn envelope. "Ryoga," She said quietly, "You might want to read this." He cautiously grabbed the paper and knelt down on the futon; Ukyo put her hand on his shoulder and knelt beside him. It read,

This Tuesday, at 3:00, join us in witnessing the matrimony of Ranma Soatome and Akane Tendo. Visitors should come dressed in formal attire and be ready for a day of fun...

Ryoga read the words over again. "They're getting married?" He said in disbelief, "She actually did it… She forgot about me." His eyes filled to the brim with tears, like a dam ready to burst, but he held them back. He looked over at Ukyo whose eyes were also tearing. "I know how you feel Ryoga, there's no hope for me and Ranchan anymore either." She snuffled. Ryoga put his arms around her comfortingly. "Don't worry Ukyo, you can find someone new, some one way better than that jerk Ranma." Her shoulders went up and down with a series of sighs as a tear broke lose and fell onto the floor. "Thanks Ryoga."

The Tendo Dojo was all set up with an altar, chairs, streamers and any other matrimonial decorations you could think of. The guests were starting to pile into the cramped quarters to watch the long awaited marriage between Akane and Ranma. Akane stood in her mother's old wedding dress. It was strapless and covered in lace; a pearl necklace adorned her neck. A single white flower was strategically placed within the mess of curls on her head. She looked into the mirror that hung on her wall. "This isn't me…" She mumbled to herself. "Mrs. Soatome…" Akane whispered the name, but deep down it didn't feel like it was quite her either. She spun around slowly as she heard the knob turn on the door. "Ranma!" she shouted, "It's bad luck to see a bride before…" She stopped abruptly as she turned to see a handsome looking Ryoga in a black tux in her doorway. His yellow bandana was tied around his neck as a bow tie. She was startled and extremely surprised to see him. The expression on her face had shown it. He looked at her longingly; she appeared to be angelic. At that moment, he wanted to hold her with every fiber of his being, but he restrained. It was her wedding day and he wouldn't ruin it for anything in the world, even though she wasn't getting married to him. "Akane," he said as he moved towards her slowly, "I only want you to be happy. Because," he said, trying not to let his emotions show, "When I see you happy, it makes me happy." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I am happy Ryoga, so happy that you came back," she said with a sorrowful smile, her eyebrows tilted upwards, "I thought that I'd never see you again." Music could be heard from downstairs, a sign that the wedding was about to begin. "We'd better go." Akane said as she lifted her dress and hurried down the stairs. Ryoga followed her and took his seat beside Ukyo. "That was a pretty long trip to the bathroom." She said suspiciously. Ryoga laughed awkwardly and turned to see Akane being walked down the aisle by her father. She stopped at the altar and faced Ranma. The priest began his speech. "Dearly beloved…" Akane smiled at Ranma and he smiled back. But deep inside she felt like she was leaving something very precious behind. She had tried to forget Ryoga, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his smile off her mind. She woke up every morning wishing that he was lying there with her, holding her tightly. 'He wants me to be happy.' she thought guilt fully, "but I'm not happy… Not at all." She looked over at Ranma who was waving to Ukyo; she grinned and waved back. 'Ramna never once said that he loved me, not once. I bet he just wants to carry on this stupid dojo.' she thought. Emotions overcame her and her eyes weld up with tears. "If anyone has any objections," The priest continued his speech, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Akane looked over towards Ryoga hoping desperately that he would say something, but he was gone. Only an empty chair was left in his place. Her eyes widened. She turned back to the priest, "I have one," She said confidently as she turned around and picked up her dress. "Have a nice life Ranma, without me." She ran down the isle making her way towards the door. The guests collectively gasped and murmuring broke out between them. "Akane?!" Ranma said confusedly as he watched her disappear from his life, out of the door and onto the street. He stood in disbelief alone at the altar as Ukyo approached him with a gentle hug, "Don't worry Ranma-honey, it'll be alright." She said comfortingly. "Ukyo, she doesn't love me." Ranma sobbed as he cautiously hugged her back, still staring in disbelief at the spot where Akane had left.

Akane was running as fast as she could possibly go in high-heels without breaking an ankle. "Ryoga!" she yelled, "Ryoga where are you?" She spotted him walking a distance away along the railroad tracks, still dressed in his tuxedo. He heard his name being called and lifted his head anxiously. He turned around to see Akane hobbling towards him, her curls bouncing with each stride. "Akane?" he said quietly as he felt familiar emotions rise within his heart. "Akane!" he said enthusiastically. "Ryo.." she stopped mid sentence as she spotted an old train chugging quickly down the track. Ryoga was so caught up in the fact that Akane had come to see him (no Ranma in sight) that he didn't even realize it approaching. Akane's eyes widened in trepidation as she screamed, "Look out!" She dove on him, knocking the wind out of him they went spiraling onto the grass. They rolled to a stop at the side of a step hill. As soon as they stopped, Ryoga sat up weakly and held his head to stop the world from spinning. Akane was lying on his lap, her mother's dress was torn and covered in dirt. The flower from her hair lay discarded on the ground. She looked up at him, "You saved my life, and I saved yours, now we're even." He smiled shyly and helped her up. "So…What happened to the wedding?" Ryoga asked, his heart still beating from shock. She held his hands tightly in hers. "You wanted me to be happy. Well… I wasn't happy. The only way I could be," she said soothingly, "Is with you." A big smile spread across Ryoga's face, "With me?" He inquired, feigning confusion. She nodded her head. "Oh Akane!" He said as he embraced her warmly, "Let's spend the rest of our lives together, let's get out of this town and away from these people." He knelt down on one knee and grabbed her hand gently. He reached into his torn tuxedo pocket, bringing out a rosy heart-shaped diamond ring. "I love you Akane Tendo, now and I always will. Will you marry me?" She was breathless as she gaped teary eyed at the engagement ring. "Of course!" She smiled, "No one's ever going to take me away from you again Ryoga." He slipped the ring onto her finger and held her to him, close to his heart. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. His heart pounded with excitement, he'd been waiting for what seemed an eternity to hear those words. "Let's do it Akane." He said eagerly. "D-do what?" Akane replied nervously. "Get married!" he answered, "You're in a gown, I'm in a tux, let's go elope now before anyone can get in our way!" "Let's do it." She said, more sure than she had ever been before. Akane put her arms lovingly around Ryoga's shoulders as Ryoga put his around her waist. They began to walk into the various light pink, yellow and orange hues of the sunset. "And you know what happens on wedding nights…" Akane said mischievously. Ryoga honestly didn't know. He glanced at her questioningly, "What do they do?" he asked. Akane blushed as she whispered the answer into his ear. A drip of blood came down from his nose, and a big smile spread across his face. "Ooh." He said hoarsely.

The couples a few years later:  
1. After Akane married Ryoga, they went to Jusenkyo, and cured him of the pig. Later on they had two kids, a boy and a girl. Eventually they started the Hibiki dojo, which is thriving successfully.  
2. Ranma got over Akane with time and married Ukyo. They started up a Martial Arts Okanomiaki restaurant and had a girl.  
3. Nabiki married Kuno for his money and carried on the Tendo Dojo as well as a kendo club.  
4. Kusumi and Dr. Tofu got together.  
5. Shampoo decided to go with moose because she was lonely. He cut his hair and finally got some contacts. Later on he dumped Shampoo because her voice annoyed him.


End file.
